


It All Happened So Fast

by AWanderingSoul



Series: Missing Stories From 31 Days of Halloween Challenge [2]
Category: The Guild (Web Series)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, After Halloween, F/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Day 26 of 31 Days of Halloween Challenge
Codex is shaken by a bad dream.





	

No one knew how it happened a virus, a plague, alien technology, but the outcome was the same. It had started on a random Tuesday, people started dropping like stones in the streets, at homes, everywhere. Unlike in the movies no one started craving human flesh. It was just a rash of unexplained deaths. In the twenty four hours that followed almost everyone on the plant had died. The panic that set in the survivors caused people to storm the streets, breaking in, raping and stealing. If anyone tried to stop it they were killed. There was no hesitation in the things that happened and Cyd was scared as hell. She had no idea if any of her guild had died, seeing as power lines had gone down. Cyd was sitting in the dark curled up in the corner of her bedroom with tears streaking her face. She could here screaming and crashing coming from outside her apartment and held her breath, a kitchen knife in her hand. Cyd started to relax as the noise outside died down only to tense up when there was banging on her front door. She had barricaded both the front door and her bedroom door in hopes that who ever would get frustrated and leave. The front door was finally broken in and she tried so hard to be quite but a sob escaped her as the person began to slam against her bedroom door. “CODEX!” A familiar voice screamed through the door, heart pounding Cyd rushed to her door shoving things out of the way. After she threw the door open she found herself wrapped up in surprisingly strong arms. Pulling herself away she looked into the face of Bladezz. “God we were worried about you, the others are outside come on.” They got down into the parking lot where Vork's van was waiting with the rest of the guild as well as Clara's family. “We got an anonymous note saying there was a safe place.” Cyd was happy but at the same time a feeling of dread filled her and she had no idea why. It was not until they got to the safe spot, reinforced Cheesy Beards, that she figured out why she had that feeling. Upon entering the restaurant her eyes flew around the room. When they landed on Riley she knew he was not there, nor would he be showing up. Dread filled her to her very soul and she fell to her knees a scream rocking her frame. 

With a start Cyd shot up in bed a cold sweat covering her body. She jumped when an arm wrapped around her waist and soft lips kissed her shoulder. “What's wrong kissy face?” Cyd had to laugh at that ridiculous nickname. She turned her head to give Fawkes a simple kiss. “Nothing I had a bad dream is all. Everything is fine babe.” They shared a much deeper kiss before curling up to go back to sleep.


End file.
